


Fridays

by chimaeracabra



Category: Bucky - Fandom
Genre: Cell Phones, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Smut, white noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: Bucky helps his girlfriend relax after a busy work week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to go to sleep. I dunno. Bed time story. Just a tiny scene.

                Dina had reached the conclusion that she didn't meditate nearly enough. After a relaxing bath, she sat in bed in lotus pose, listening to the Amazon Jungle on her white noise app. She doesn't sit there long before the sensation of the bed sinking behind her causes her to stir. Despite being as big as a house, Bucky always managed to move without making a sound. She gasps when he pulls both her arms behind her back, laughing quietly into her ear. The sound is seductive and she sits up a little straighter at the sensation of his warm flesh meeting her back. Even through her red flannel shirt and pink pajama pants, she can tell that he's naked behind her, the heat of a shower still radiating off his flesh.

                "What's this mumbo jumbo?" he asks, speaking against her ear, causing her to shiver. Listerine rolls off his breath and tingles her skin.

                "Bucky, you ruined my concentration," she mutters, attempting to sit up into a cross-legged pose once more, but Bucky laughs and keeps her restrained, drawing his arm around her neck now.

                "How's this supposed to help you relax?" he asks, and without looking at him, she knows he's cocking a dark brown eyebrow. His other arm releases her and she listens as the sound of birds chirping and frogs ribbiting disappears.

                "I was _using_ that," she says, opening her eyes and reaching for the phone that Bucky is already fooling around with.

                "Well, too bad, 'cause I want to use _you_. I don't need a relaxation app to relax…" he trails off, shoving a hand beneath her PJ pants and fumbling to get into her underwear. She grumbles, fighting a smile, and moaning genuinely when he grazes her sensitive spots with the knuckle of his thumb.

                "You're too much," Dina sighs.

                "You don't mean that," Bucky says, grinning as he pulls her into his lap bridal style.

                "How was your week?"

                "Too hard," Dina sighs.

                "Oh yeah?" Bucky grins. She blushes slightly, tucking some loose, damp hair behind his ear.

                "Well, I got another… _hard_ thing you're gonna have to deal with before the night is up."

Dina slaps him in the chest.

                "You're so foul. Knock it off. I really was meditating," she says, keeping a straight face, but finding herself getting lost in the firmness and strength of his bare chest, where she begins kneading him absently. Bucky laughs.

                "What, you thought I was joking when I told you to get ready for me while I went to shower and shave?" Bucky asks, cocking a brow. Dina laughs. His cobalt gaze sends Dina into a frenzy and she can't look away as Bucky begins undressing her. Despite the upgrade in his arm, he's still so gentle with her, lying her down gingerly as if she were glass.

                "There's no better way to end a stressful week," he says, pulling the pants and underwear from her waist. She had gotten wet just watching him undress her. The sensation of his weight on her body is comforting, like some kind of security. He starts kissing away at her neck and she warms up even more. Bucky takes his time, groping and massaging her hips and legs, weaving them around his waist. It catches Dina by surprise when he dives inside her full throttle. He moans, bearing down all his weight at the waist. Bucky pauses to read her expression. The breath is caught in Dina's throat. She passes her hands down his sculpted torso, before reaching for her phone again.

                "Seriously, D? I'm inside you right now. Get off that fucking thing," Bucky states, and the irritation is real when she glances at his face. But she unlocks the phone to resume the calming white noise, and on cue, the Bluetooth alarm clock fills the empty air with the sound of bugs buzzing and tropical birdsong. And Dina throws the phone aside, cupping Bucky's head affectionately in her hands.

                "Sorry—sorry. Go on," she breathes. Bucky cocks a brow again, and the irritation gradually fades as he eases back into his ministrations.

                "Actually, this is kinda nice…it's like we're making love in the Amazon," Bucky states, grinning slightly. Dina smiles.

                "I told you it was relaxing."

Bucky laughs a moment, gazing down into Dina's blissful face. In a few minutes, Bucky's working at full speed, and Dina's moaning makes it harder to hear the jungle in the room. But this sound is music to his ears. When she orgasms, he slows to a stop, having been milked by the sensations of her body pulsing all around him. After kissing for a few minutes, he maneuvers to his side, and Dina stares at him in that post-sex glow that makes her the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

                "Yeah…it is relaxing. I like it. What other sounds are on that thing?" Bucky asks, reaching for Dina's phone.

                "You're cute," she giggles, yawning with satisfaction and pressing her head to his warm chest.

                "Beach waves crashing, frogs at night, running water…" Bucky's warmth causes Dina further drowsiness.

                "You're the best," she sighs, drawing circles around his nipple and listening as Bucky samples the camp fire sound.

                "I like this one….reminds me of when Steve and I were young—we'd do campfires outside in the summer, roast s'mores…" Bucky is a fire himself, the further Dina sinks into his frame. He runs his hand up and down her side comfortingly, telling her stories about the past like he always does when they're alone. It couldn't have been a more perfect end to a crazy week.


End file.
